the 10 things to do if Godzilla is attacking your city
by master of gray
Summary: Since 1954 all the way to 2014 Godziila has been intentionally or unintentionally creating a legacy of destruction. So here are some helpful guidelines to follow just in case such a catastrophe should happen to you.


I saw the new Godzilla movie on the first day it come out and was completely wowed with the whole thing as a film. I grew up watching Godzilla films as many as they would translate in English as well as two different cartoon series, one made in the seventies and another in the very late nineties to early two thousands and of course the 1998 film. But 2014 wasn't a disappointment; it was so good that I along with my sister saw it twice. My sister is actually a bigger fan and I am.

This fanfic idea was inspired by another 10 things to do if Godzilla is attacking but I decided to do my home and here it is.

The 10 things to do if Godzilla is attacking your city!

1) Make sure it's the real Godzilla and that he is really invading your hometown. You can find this out by turning on your TV, radio, or Internet device such as an Ipod, cell phone, or laptop. If you're lucky enough to live in a part of the world where country or state officials are smart enough to have a kaiju warning system for just such an occasion. If none of that works you should do the following ground a ladder and climb to the roof of your house or head to the nearest water tower and do a full 360 in all directions. I mean come on this is Godzilla were talking, he's 350 feet tall, he's going to be a little hard to miss even in a jungle of skyscrapers you're bound to see or hear something.

2) If the king of monsters is really bringing doom and is headed in your direction please grab or quickly make a D-day emergency bag. You can find such instructions on how to make these carry on by flipping on the television set and turning it too the emergency broadcast station or going on the Internet and looking up how to prepare for tough shit. Making a kaiju emergency bag should have similar if not exact similarities as if you were preparing for hurricane Katrina or a zombie apocalypse.

3) If under circumstances that Godzilla is already in your city limits for the sake of your hearing pleas use ear muffs, ear plugs, or if nothing else can be found stuff a cotton ball or some tissue paper in your ears. 'Cause not only can that roar strike fear in the hearts of others it can also breaking glass.

4) Please bring fresh batteries with you to use in flashlights, radios, and walkie talkies, or some non electrical powered necessity just in case Godzilla smashes through, burns down, or sits on the local power plant or power lines.

5) If fleeing the city is necessary please use any means available. Such as biking, motorcycle, taking a boat, or driving. Please whatever you do, do not try and attempt an escape while driving a FIAT, he seems to have a taste for Italian.

6) Following the last thing to do please also do not try and flee while driving a Toyota. If any of you have watched Jeff Dunham then you know what I mean.

7) If under some unfathomable circumstances that Godzilla notices you or you manage to either intentionally or unintentionally do something to make is atomic fire burn only one course of action can get you out of that situation. Run, run and run like the fires of hell were trying to give you a tan.

8) If you have watched enough kaiju movies by now than you know already that calling the police, army Rangers, or the military won't help if Godzilla is crashing down the city. Think about it when have any army, American or other been able to halt the king of monsters. More along the lines they've had a bad habit of making things worse. That's just an opinion of course.

9) Please if possible keep a safe distance from the atomic reptile. Not just to keep from being crushed by falling debris or his massive feet and tail but also because past experiences and research has shown that Godzilla has on and off again released radioactive energy that sometime can be dangerous. So please for health reasons keep a safe distance.

10) And finally if all else can't be done and you for whatever reasons can't journey outside the battle zone to safety, then throw caution to the wind and have yourself and experience. I mean how many times does Godzilla rises out of the ocean and play Jenga with actual buildings. Just grab yourself any device that takes pictures or videos and a soft drink of your choosing and become an amateur monster hunter. Just think how many hits you could get from YouTube or face book for your exclusive Godzilla footage.


End file.
